


you better work for it baby

by blankcamellia



Series: Gym AU [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gyms, Hokuto is clueless, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, OR IS HE, Pining, Sexual Frustration, Taiga centric, Taiga is having a hard time staring at Hokuto, kind of or barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: “Can you please enlighten me once again why I am here?”“I have three reasons - one being because you have nothing else to do, and two, you’re pretty,” Shintarou replies as he heaves another box of energy drinks up on the counter.Taiga pouts at his friend’s reply because it’s the same as ever, and it’s been a good six months since he forcefully got dragged into working at Shintarou’s gym.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Gym AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	you better work for it baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts), [oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/gifts).



> So, I accidentally thought a picture of tight leggings belonged to a picture of Hokuto and that got my mind going to Hokuto going to a gym in tight leggings and looking hot. Of course, the ever so amazing Niña spurs the idea on and so the gym AU was born.   
> Who wouldn't stare at Hokuto though..... let's be honest here....
> 
> I might ...write more of this too... there were so many things in this that I wanted to write about.... hehe

“Can you please enlighten me once again why I am here?”

“I have three reasons - one being because you have nothing else to do, and two, you’re pretty,” Shintarou replies as he heaves another box of energy drinks up on the counter. 

Taiga pouts at his friend’s reply because it’s the same as ever, and it’s been a good six months since he forcefully got dragged into working at Shintarou’s gym. 

“I don’t even get paid!”

“Because your family is loaded, earn more a month than I do in a year, and you said it yourself, you don’t need the money,” Shintarou hands him a box of new water bottles to put up on display, which he diligently does. “And you’re pretty.”

“You said I’m pretty twice now, and what’s the third reason?” Taiga huffs in response, it’s not like he doesn’t know it, it just feels like a very shallow reason to keep him here. He doesn't really mind working here, Shintarou takes care of most of the stuff when it comes to physical and actual gym-related things, Juri deals with everything marketing related and office related, Jesse funds the whole place, and Yugo is their trustworthy health expert. All in all, he's really just the pretty face of the gym. He doesn't bring much to the team except his face. There's also free tomato juice. 

Then, there's also the extra benefit he rather not admit out loud, even if everyone and their mom know about it already. 

"Yo, Hokuto," 

He snaps his head up, almost dropping his stack of bottles, skin already tinted red, as he looks at the man walking through the entrance. 

Matsumura Hokuto.

The one and only Matsumura Hokuto, who always comes during the day on weekdays, and during the night on weekends. He's 25 years old, 177cm tall, likes to read books in the refreshment area when the gym is too crowded for him, always comes dressed like a fashion disaster in a model's body, but the moment he steps out from the changing rooms… he's all body, muscle, and sex. 

The first time Taiga laid his eyes on Hokuto had been a few days after his first shift. It had been a calm, lazy night, and he was expected to close for the first time. He kept sending Shintarou messages now and then to make sure he did the routine right - not that Shintarou would actually be angry at him if he missed anything but he still wanted to do a good job. 

Then, he walked in. Greeted him in a low voice, barely audible, and Taiga barely noticed him at first. 

Until he came back into the gym’s open area, clad in a sleeveless, black hoodie, along with some tight,  _ really tight, _ leggings, and black hair pulled up in a small ponytail, and he was the most gorgeous, stunning, spectacular, and all synonyms to marvelous, human ever that he’s laid his eyes on. 

He probably spent a good five minutes staring at him, mouth open, mind blank, too focused on how Hokuto’s muscled moved with each little move he did, and he’s now thankful there are no mirrors reflecting him from the spot Hokuto trains at because  _ damn,  _ he was staring hard. 

From that day on, he developed a massive crush on the regular, Matsumura Hokuto.

“And that’s the third reason,” Shintarou whistles from below where he’s shoulders deep in the fridge, stocking up on every weird energy drink he’s found. 

“What?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” he sees Shintarou shrug nonchalantly, and he throws the empty box on him, effectively earning his attention as he makes the younger male fall on his ass. 

“What are you even going on about?” Taiga hisses as he ducks behind the counter, glaring at Shintarou, way too aware of what he’s actually talking about but he doesn’t want to admit it out loud. Not to Shintarou at least because then Juri will know, then Jesse will know, and then they’ll all tease him, and he will combust, stay home, inside his room, and never get to see Hokuto again. And he can’t have that.

“Dude, you’re obvious,” Shintarou deadpans him, crossing his legs, shifting into a more comfortable position on the floor. “You stare at him so hard, and you get so distracted every time he’s here, it’s kinda cute actually, how much does he lift?”

“He starts with about 60kg, I guess — no, what the fuck Shintarou, that’s a low blow!” Taiga responds before catching himself and Shintarou just sniggers at him. He knows his face is flustered already, getting way too worked up at the mere thought of Hokuto, and it doesn’t help when he hears the door open from the changing rooms and said person of affections is walking out, looking gorgeous as usual. 

He bites his lip as Hokuto starts his warmups on the treadmill, wondering who he sold his soul to because nobody looks good while running on a treadmill but Hokuto does, so he gotta be the exception to the rules. 

“Point proved,” Shintarou says as he heaves himself up from the floor, leaning over Taiga to spy on Hokuto as well. “Woah dude, look at his legs, that’s some meat right there, I bet he can hold you up against the wall easily,”

“I’m quitting,”

He doesn’t even get to turn around before Shintarou is literally clinging to him like a koala baby on a eucalyptus tree, all his weight on Taiga, and he’s definitely not fit enough to carry a man-sized baby around. 

“No, stay, I’m kidding, but not really, but please stay, I need a pretty face out here,”

Of course, he can’t say no to Shintarou’s puppy eyes so he stays.

“I don’t even need the money,” He whines because he doesn’t, but at the same time, it’s better than staying at home, doing nothing but roll around on his king-sized bed. 

“No, but I do, so please stand here and look pretty,” 

It’s the fifth time Shintarou has called him pretty - today only, and while he barely cares about it, he wishes someone else would call him that too. Someone who’s currently wiping the sweat off his forehead with a small towel, and it takes everything out of him to not groan out loud and run to the bathroom real quick. 

Shintarou is right though, Hokuto  _ does _ look like he’d lift him up easily and it certainly doesn’t help his frustration or imaginative mind. Which is why he’s thankful the reception desk is safely hidden away from Hokuto’s eyes but perfectly in line for him to ogle on Hokuto. He promises he’s not a creep. He’s just simply in love, and very sexually frustrated. 

Juri walks in when Shintarou is over at Yugo’s to get them some refreshments, and the first thing he does is to loudly announce Taiga’s crush on Hokuto, distracting him from the way Hokuto huffs his cheeks. Thankfully, it’s just them and Hokuto in the gym currently, but it doesn’t make it any better. 

Why is he friends with these people again?

“Have you confessed yet? Or maybe not, considering you’re still staring at him and have your pants on,”

“JURI,” he whines loudly before checking Hokuto, making sure he doesn’t notice the ruckus they’re causing but the younger male isn’t listening, and Taiga guesses it’s because of the pair of AirPods he’s wearing. “You’re distracting me!”

“No,  _ he _ is distracting you Kyomo,” Juri snickers, leaning on the counter, squinting his eyes at Hokuto. “Dude, he’s not even that muscular. Jesse has bigger muscles than him.”

“You haven’t seen his abs,” Taiga says dreamily, almost drooling at the thought of the toned stomach of Hokuto’s, abs so prominent, perfectly sculpted, and begging to be touched. “His ABS.”

“Stop being thirsty, here’s your disgusting tomato juice,” Shintarou quips in, handing him his beautifully made tomato juice, with perfect temperature, and flawlessly mixed by Yugo. 

“Did I mention his arms? Fuck, just look at his arms, I’d let him choke me any day,” Taiga sighs before realizing he said it out loud. “Forget what I just said, just forget it.”

“Yep, someone’s thirsty and frustrated,” Juri and Shintarou say at the same time as they look at each other before patting Taiga’s back with brotherly force. It still causes him to topple over the desk, choking on his juice, and of course, that’s when Hokuto looks over in confusion, and Taiga wishes the earth could swallow him whole right there and now.

“Suck my dick,” he shoots back without any venom, too tired, too frustrated to even care. 

“Hokuto will,”

Because fuck Hokuto and his stupidly hot body. Fuck him.

* * *

It’s when Hokuto comes late one night on a Saturday that everything goes wrong. First, he almost drops weights on his toes while he’s cleaning them for the night, and Taiga has a small heart attack when they fall to the floor with a loud sound. Secondly, the delivery of their vegetables and stock for the refreshment area got late, meaning he had to take care of it after Yugo left, and his arms are way too weak to manage that kind of lifting on his own (maybe he should actually go the gym too). He’s supposed to just greet customers and be the pretty face, not actually working up a sweat - unless it’s related to Hokuto.

Thirdly, he had been blatantly reminded of the number of girls who lust after Hokuto (just as much as he does - probably less, if he’s being really honest).

He thinks it’s the last part that bothers him the most, sulking at the way the girls dare to come here, buy their stupid drinks, sit by the tables, and openly drool and fawn over Hokuto. Then, they dare to come up to him, asking if he can give them his number, or any contact information. He’s been doing well in handling them until today when a group of girls annoyingly shuffled inside. 

At first, they had been harmless, gossiping about whatever, and whoever, Taiga didn’t care at that point, but when he heard them mention Hokuto’s name, he was suddenly aware of everything. Of course, the man of the topic wasn’t present at the gym because it was a Saturday, and Taiga knew he’d be coming in later. 

It’s when he did his biggest mistake. 

“He’s not, so don’t even think about it,” He had replied when they had asked if Hokuto was single, and the shock and disappointment the girls expressed made his heart feel a thousand times lighter. It was an act of sudden jealousy, a lame attempt to get the girls to stop looking at the man he’s set his eyes on but was too afraid to make contact with. Maybe he’d been jealous of how easily they all had been expressing their attraction to Hokuto, maybe not. 

The damage was done anyway. 

Part of him wishes the information spreads and they’ll stop coming, but he knows they’re a big part of the gym’s extra income.

He sighs loudly as he throws himself onto the chair behind the reception desk, all but waiting for Hokuto to finish up his training so he can lock this place up and leave. Shintarou had said that Hokuto is allowed to stay as long as he wants, as long as someone locks up after him - which is usually Taiga nowadays, and he doesn’t know if Shintarou is doing this for him or Hokuto, or both. Either way, Shintarou is a brat, and he doesn’t know how the hell Shintarou is the boss of this place, and he guesses he’ll never know. 

Usually, Taiga doesn’t mind staying a bit longer because it means he can stare at Hokuto more, but today, he just wants to go home. Maybe wallow in self-pity, eat tomatoes, and maybe, just  _ maybe _ think about Hokuto in a more private space than the open area that is this gym. 

His train of thoughts is interrupted when Hokuto tries to get his attention in a soft, husky voice.

“Uhm, excuse me,” 

It takes everything of Taiga’s self-constraint to not jump Hokuto right here and now because the latter is topless (fuck those abs oh my God), hair and body dripping wet, towel around his shoulders, and a pair of loose pants hanging low on his hips. Fuck Hokuto and his body, really. What did Taiga do to deserve this?

“Can.. uhm, can I help you?” he stutters like a fool, feeling himself blush already and he wonders if Hokuto notices it. He hopes he’s not.

“Ehm, so the showers are kind of broken?” Hokuto tries to explain, apparently as awkward as Taiga when it comes to social talking skills and Taiga lets him show the shower’s state before he decides that it’s nothing he can deal with alone right now.

He makes a quick call to Shintarou while Hokuto dries up the best he can.

Shintarou laughs at him at first, because his obvious Hokuto crisis panic is showing before he tells Taiga to just close and call it a day. He’ll compensate Hokuto later, he assures Taiga before he hangs up. 

He explains the situation to Hokuto, who just nods as he throws on an outrageous orange, reflective jacket, and Taiga thinks that he at least won’t get lost in the dark with it. The moment Hokuto puts on glasses, his heart skips a beat before stopping completely, and he’s blurting out the stupidest idea ever (or the smartest).

“If you want, you can finish your shower at my place,”

* * *

Of course, fate is kind to him, so Hokuto accepts his offer and Taiga is internally panicking. Inviting Hokuto over? Who is he? Stupid? Yeah, that’s his new name now. Fucking Stupid. 

It doesn’t help when Hokuto walks out topless -  _ again, _ and Taiga drops the two glasses of water he’s holding. Less water dripping off his body this time but more water on the floor. Great.

“Are you okay?” Hokuto asks as he rushes over to help Taiga clean up the mess, thankfully his glasses survived the drop (thank you Kyomoto-mama for gifting him sturdy glasses).

No. He’s not okay. Especially not with Hokuto being even closer than ever  _ and half-naked,  _ he’s not okay and his hormones are definitely not okay. 

“Uh,” he starts but fails to find any fitting words before Hokuto gets up, finding a kitchen towel he didn’t even know existed, and the way Hokuto moves in his kitchen just makes him very emotional because it just feels right, and he kind of wants Hokuto to stay.

“Thank you for your help,” he manages to say at last, unsure what to follow up with. Thankfully, Hokuto speaks up again.

“I should thank you, it’s very kind of you to offer your shower to me,” Hokuto blushes slightly as he speaks, fingers playing with the soaked kitchen towel. 

“It’s nothing, I mean, I live nearby and I couldn’t help back at the gym because I’m useless at things like that…” he admits, trying to get himself up from the floor, filling the glasses with water again.

“I’ve noticed,” Hokuto says, and Taiga almost drops the glasses again, because what?

“I mean, you seem oddly… out of place, if I may say so?” 

“It’s because I’m hired to be pretty and bring in customers,” Taiga admits, pouting at the fact. 

“Well, you’re doing great at that, I think,”

Taiga whips his head around, looking Hokuto straight in the eyes, squinting at him because he said what? He probably has to go and check his ears because he’s not quite following anything Hokuto says right now.

“Being pretty, I mean,”

If Hokuto had not been topless, he would probably have missed the way the younger boy was red all down his chest. 

“You think I’m pretty?” he asks as if he didn’t know it already because he did but it doesn’t matter if he thinks it. But it matters if Hokuto thinks it.

Hokuto nods shyly and Taiga can see how he grips the towel tighter, accidentally dripping some more water on the floor. Cute. Can Hokuto be one thing at a time? He can’t be both cute  **and** hot, that’s not legally acceptable. 

“You think I’m pretty?” he repeats as he grabs a hold of Hokuto’s wrist lightly, trying to get the younger to meet his eyes, so he can see for sure if it’s true, and it is, he concludes, when their eyes meet.

“Like, insanely, distractingly pretty,” Hokuto admits in one breath as the distance between them seems to slowly disappear. “I almost fell off the treadmill once.”

“You need to focus,” Taiga narrows his eyes at Hokuto’s carelessness, but he can’t fault the other fully because he’s exactly the same. Easily distracted by Hokuto and everything he does. 

“It’s kind of hard, you know,” Hokuto’s voice barely a whisper now, warm breath ghosting on his lips, and Taiga wonders, when did they get this close? 

“It shouldn’t be easy when you’re at a gym,” he can almost feel the other’s lips against his own, and it makes it so hard to stay focused, to stay calm. 

“It is when you’re not there, but that’s no fun,”

He can swear he hears their heartbeats beat synchronize their beats with each other, the tension way too thick for his liking, and he doesn’t know if he should just go for it or pull back. Pulling back would be mean a lost opportunity, and he kind of hates the idea of that. 

He lets his trail up Hokuto’s arm, feeling the veins through the skin, the tense muscles from the earlier training, the dampness of the skin from the shower… and it’s all it takes for Hokuto to lean in, capture his lips with a hard kiss, dropping the towel on the floor to bring his hands to Taiga’s face. It takes him a good half a second to comprehend what’s going on before he responds back with the same vigor.

When they break apart, it feels like he’s just finished his own round of practice at the gym, and he’s not even lifted a weight properly in his whole life, but he’s out of breath, a sky-high heart rate, and he feels like he’s on top of the world. 

“That was fun,” he laughs, his smile reaching his eyes as he lets Hokuto wrap his arms around him, falling comfortably into Hokuto’s personal space, and it’s perfect, just like how he’s imagined it. 

He doesn’t mind it at all when Hokuto kisses him again, letting him put his hands on his bare chest, finally feeling the way Hokuto was sculpted for himself, hands trailing up and down until he gets to his abs where he gets distracted. He’s slightly jealous of the way Hokuto is built but that thought only stays for a fleeting second, the need to feel more of the abs he’s been dreaming and openly thirsting for taking over. Apparently, Hokuto likes it just as much as Taiga does, if the way Hokuto lets out a soft moan into his mouth is any indication. 

It’s Hokuto who urges them to move from the kitchen, and Taiga takes back any bad things he’s said about today. 

Today’s great. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... don't hate me for ending it there... I will probably write the smut another day? :D if that makes you happy? :D  
> no promises.
> 
> I also intended for this to be a drabble but it turned out way longer than planned. anyway, now I go to sleep!


End file.
